Feudle Christmas
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Kagome returns to her time enraged at the inu hanyou for trying to get her to stay with him and not go back to her time. InuKag No flames please!


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or co.

Ok everyone here's that Christmas storie I was telling you guys I was writing.

Next week is Christmas break for my high school so I might be able to write more on my stories since I've been busy getting into trouble, for two days at lunch I had to sit on the small stage and eat first day on my lap because they didn't have a char with a table attached to it then the second day I sat at the teachers table

And ate with them asses oh well enough with me and on with the storie!

Inu/Kag

-----------------------

By: White Winged Angel 13

Inspired by: Sesshomaru of the night 14 (My sister)

------------------------------------

Feudal Christmas ch. happy days and good memories

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this time of year people are meant to be happy and joyful but then other times…..

It was cold outside but that's not what Kagome was thinking about as she climbed out of the well no she was thinking about the rude and crude hanyou on the other side of the well.

He had just kept saying it was a waist of time to go back home for Christmas.

Flash Back

"Inuyasha you can't stop me from going home!" Yelled an enraged Kagome her raven black hair swaying with her movements.

"Like hell I can't you're not going back for this Christakass thing or other we still need more shards of the Shikon no tama! You're not going!" The silver hair, amber eyed youth stated to the dark brown eyes of Kagome that looked to enraged to be the happy and care free one's he was used to.

"INUYASHA!" Yelled Kagome, head down her hair making a shadow as he could not see her eyes.

He knew what was coming next and waited then winced at what he heard.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled and then ran up to the well in her light blue coat and jumped in.

End Flash Back

Kagome was in her house, an old shrine that her family owned, and lay on the couch with a sigh.

"Mom I'm home!" Yelled Kagome but there was no answer from any of the rooms in the house.

"Mom?!, Grandpa?!, Sota?!" Kagome asked as she got off of her spot at the couch and went into the kitchen.

There on the kitchen table was a note.

_Dear Kagome. _

_Your grandfather and I have went to go and see your Aunt Kohana at her condo in the Bahamas so we wont be back for a week and Sota is with us so I hope you are having a Merry Christmas with your friends in that time you always are in and your prez. Are under the tree along with some things for your friends so see you in a week! _

_Ps: I want that turkey baked and you to put up the decorations plus the tree and invite some of your friends over and make sure to make lots of other foods! _

_Love Mom _

Kagome put the letter away in her pocket and headed to the attic to get the tree and decorations.

She had the decorations down by the fireplace.

"And now time for the tree…." she cursed that was one of the things that got to her bringing down the tree almost always made her fall and put her in the emergency room oh how she hated that place where they would stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

Kagome shivered at the thought.

She saw the tree and hoisted it up over her shoulder, it was heavy but she could still lift it.

On her way down from the latter to the floor she fell.

As she lay and wait for impact she landed in a soft clump of flesh that raped its arms tightly around her.

With Inuyasha

When he was out of the crater about five min. latter he stood up and jumped into the well after Kagome and into her time.

With Kagome

She opened her eyes and was met with amber.

Kagome hugged the chest that she had fallen into.

"Thank you and I'm sorry…" Whispered Kagome.

"It's ok Kagome I'm sorry to." Said the voice that she knew all to well.

"Inuyasha I have something to ask you." Said Kagome as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and moved out of the hallway to sit on one of the steeps to the up stares.

"Yes what is it Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha as he sat on the steeps with Kagome in his lap.

"Do Do you love me like I love you?" Asked Kagome as she looked away her face turning redder than Inuyasha's hori.

"Wha… What makes you say that?" He asked turning red also.

"Because…Because I love you Inuyasha…." Said Kagome flushing even more.

"I I love you to Kagome…" Said Inuyasha his face matching his outfit.

"You do?" Asked Kagome as he nodded his head 'yes'.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy!" Said Kagome hugging him as he did the same.

Kagome looked up and smirked.

"Hey Inuyasha look up at the ceiling." Said Kagome as he looked up.

He saw a little plant the leaves were green while the little round parts on it where white.

"What is that plant thing?" Asked Inuyasha facing Kagome again to see her smirk widen.

"It's a plant called mistletoe and when two people are under it just like you and me they have to do this…" Said Kagome leaning in and captured her lips with his.

She pulled away for some air and smirked at him.

"Ya know what I think I like that plant." Inuyasha stated and smirked wider than what Kagome was and that's when she dropped the smirk and ran for her life all over the house Inuyasha trying to catch her.

"C'mon just one more please?!" He yelled trying to catch her.

"Nope even though that was the first time I ever heard ya say please I'm still going to run ya have to work for the next kiss so come on you half demon and ya can't catch a human?" Said Kagome laughing as Inuyasha rammed into her making her fly into the couch Inuyasha with her.

-------------------------------

Ok people that was my first Christmas storie and I just started typing it to day and finished it in like what ten min. oh well tell me if ya liked it and please send me a picture of fan art that you made and send it to my E-Mail address and please check out my other stories and hope ya liked it! Oh and today is the first day of Christmas break one day before Christmas though so it's Friday and give me happy reviews no flames please and thank you and Merry Christmas to you all!

-White Winged Angel 13


End file.
